gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Assistant
The Executive Assistant is a supporting character (male or female, player's choice) introduced in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Description Acting as the protagonist's personal assistant in running their organization, The Assistant offers objectives and feedback during the buying and selling of crates as well as offering services through the phone or through the Organization office menu, such as snacks, luxury helicopter services, delivering a personal vehicle straight from the impound, or even facilitating Pegasus services. As of the ''GTA Online'': Import/Export update, the assistant takes a more prominent role, where they brief the player upon the first purchase of a vehicle warehouse and usually guide the player in every Special Vehicle Work mission (being usually from SecuroServ clients). Background and Personality :See Also: Dialogues in GTA Online#Executive Assistant Appropriate for their role in the game, the player's assistant does what they can to be helpful to, and patient with, the player. Whenever one enters their office, or walks towards their assistant from a different part of the room, they will almost always greet the player, occasionally complimenting their current outfit or them in general, as well as greeting them with a wave. The assistant will also usually compliment the player contextually when scrolling through the menus that can be accessed by talking to them, such as when choosing a personal vehicle or stocking up on snacks. When out of their assistant's view, such as at the computer in the back, one can often overhear their assistant talking on the phone, either to other companies (in which case they're usually threatening whoever's on the other end to make good on a deal on time), or telling someone personal about their job. Under most circumstances, the player's personal assistant is heavily loyal to them. In addition to consistently greeting and complimenting them around the office, they will call and congratulate the player upon successfully stealing and delivering special and vehicular cargo, as well as apologize consolingly to the player when they fail at either. The only time the player's assistant becomes truly agitated with them is whenever they walk behind their desk and bump into them in their office, which often causes them to comment on the action with irritation or discomfort. The personalities for both genders of assistant differ slightly. While the male assistant is more casual and friendly in dialogue towards the player, and seems to be more social in life outside their job (often mentioning yoga when on the phone), the female assistant is generally more straightforward and professional in behavior and speech. The male assistant almost always speaks formally and regards the CEO as a "Boss" at all times, and also seems to think highly of the CEO, including mentioning that they are an inspiration more than a Boss to them. These differences are all cosmetic however, as they both perform identical functions. Male= Background * Former stock trader * The male Assistant likely has a Spanish background, as he will sometimes comment "Dios!" and "Loco!" if the Office is attacked by an enemy player or vehicle from outside. *Claims to have moved to Los Santos to benefit his resume and start a potential career. Personality * If players bump into the assistant, they will express an angry response. *Seems to put his job first, claims to have circumvented a funeral due to his work. *Very apologetic. |-| Female= Background * Two degrees, both in finance * (MBA) Personality * If the player gets too close physically while she is at her desk, she will react negatively, implying the player was attempting to engage in sexual harassment. |-| Monologue Both the male and female executive assistants have the same number of quote variations for each interaction and request. They also have a variety of dialogue that can be heard while in the office, including talking to other people over the phone, or talking to a Bodyguard or Associate if they are nearby. When the Office is attacked from outside, the Assistant may comment on it, often showing fear. They will also show shock when the player bumps into them. Services Phone services Office services Note: All Assistant services are unlocked at level 1. Gallery The Assistant's attire and hair style will change depending on the office decor. When changed, the assistant will compliment the office decor and comment on their new attire. Male Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Rich.png|Executive-Rich Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Contrast.png|Exec-Contrast Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Cool.png|Exec-Cool Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Classical.png|Oldspice-Classical Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Vintage.png|Oldspice-Vintage Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Warm.png|Oldspice-Warm Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Power-Conservative.png|Power-Conservative Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Power-Ice.png|Power-Ice Assistant-Male-GTAO-Decor-Power-Polished.png|Power-Polished Female Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Rich.png|Executive-Rich Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Contrast.png|Exec-Contrast Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Exec-Cool.png|Exec-Cool Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Classical.png|Oldspice-Classical Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Vintage.png|Oldspice-Vintage Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Oldspice-Warm.png|Oldspice-Warm Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Power-Conservative.png|Power-Conservative Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Power-Ice.png|Power-Ice Assistant-Female-GTAO-Decor-Power-Polished.png|Power-Polished Navigation }} es:Asistente Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers